Prologue
Breaking and Entering Shawn must initially case the room and find the Lucky Coin. Notes: * Turn the lamp on the desk on * Get the Letter Opener from the desk * Search the couch to find some money (5 Lyra) * The Luck Coin is hidden in the mantlepiece of the fireplace * Opening the door results in an immediate game over * Playing the piano twice results in an immediate game over Mysterious Figure After escaping from the room, when responding to the Mysterious Figure, Shawn's answers have the following effect: "Besides, if you don't follow me - you'll never find out what this is all about." * Run off - This results in an immediate game over (the second fastest possbile?) * Follow the Stranger - Keep playing "...did you take anything from the house?" * Confess your Crime - Return the Letter Opener, but keep any coins found. * Admit to Stealing the Letter Opener - Return the Letter Opener, but keep any coins found. (Any longer term impact?) * Deny Stealing Anything - Keep anything you found, including the Letter Opener. (Any longer term impact?) The next stop is Terk's office. Terk's test When responding to Terk's greeting the following responses and impacts are available: * Answer Politely - No effect * Answer Firmly - Get 5 demerits * Answer Snarkily - Get 10 demerits Aptitude test Question 1: Walking down a narrow alleyway * Make a run for it and avoid them - Agility increased (+2) * Let them come for me and trust to luck - Luck increased (+2) * Take them on directly - Fitness increased (+2) * Look for a way to avoid them - Perception increased (+2) Question 2: Stealing apples * Assume she must be magical - Magic increased (+5) * Outwit the woman - Smarts increased (+2) * Sweet talk your way out of it - Charm increased (+2) * Stand your ground and intimidate her - Moxie increased (+2) Question 3: Build on fire * Climb the wall and rescue the child - Agility increased (+2) * Brave the fire and run into the build - Moxie increased (+2) * Talk the crowd into helping - Charm increased (+2) * Improvise a safety net to rescue the child without getting singed - Smarts increased (+2) Question 4: Imprisoned * Talk the guards into taking your side and helping you escape - Charm increased (+2) * Gamble with the guards and bribe your way out - Luck increased (+2) * Break open the cell door and fight your way out - Fitness increased (+2) * Wait for an opening and escape at the last minute - Perception increased (+2) After the test, if you answered in a way that results in two increases to a single attribue, Terk will make a comment on it. Master von Urwald's Classroom After hearing the rules of the Rogue Class, you are able to contribute your guess at the 6th rule. * Serious - Smarts increased * Humorous - Charm increased * Snarky - Moxie increased After this, the main body of the game begins with Shawn standing outside the classroom with the afternoon to himself. Category:Prologue Category:Tutorial